1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data management, and more particularly to an automated interface that manages media.
2. Related Art
In an audio or video conference users connect to others through a data network. Each user broadcasts media streams to other users whose systems receive and render sound or images.
To maintain interactions, systems receive and render data from each user. As the number of users increase, the audio speaker or video display that renders the media may distort the output or lose the detail delivered by a data stream. In a video application, the limited display area of a monitor may distribute images in equal areas about a screen hiding the fine details of some transmitted images. In an audio system, sound may converge from all of the loud speakers of the system. The convergence may distort the audio or render the media unintelligible.